Hot Shower for 2
by PaperFox19
Summary: Sanji wants to take a shower but Nami has him showering with Luffy. Luffy X Sanji WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI LEMONS AND LANGUAGE


I do not own one piece or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

WARNING Yaoi Luffy Sanji

Warning Uke Sanji do not read if you do not like yaoi language and lemons

Hot Shower for 2

Sanji was ready to take a shower, a long well deserved shower. They had been conserving water so Sanji was getting to take his daily shower like he was used too, but now it was finally his turn. Sanji had removed his clothes and put a towel around his waist. He was about to enter the shower stall when Nami stopped him.

"Hold it Sanji." Nami said blocking him from entering the stall.

"But Nami-swan it's my turn to take a shower."

Nami shook her head. "True but we need to conserve more water so if you want to take a shower you need a partner. Luffy!" Nami shouted Luffy's name and he came running over. Sanji frowned.

"Why not Robin, or you my precious Nami." Sanji said happily. Nami stepped on his foot.

"We already took our showers, if you don't shower with Luffy you can skip your turn." Nami said. Sanji frowned.

"Fine let's go Luffy." Sanji grabbed hold of Luffy and dragged him over to the shower stall. He tossed Luffy in and entered before closing the stall door. The shower stall had hooks on the doors for clothes and towels.

"Luffy you cant take a shower with your clothes on, hurry up. Sanji said hanging his towel on one of the hooks.

"Ok Sanji." Luffy said and took off his vest. Sanji turned just in time to see Luffy bend over and remove his shorts. Sanji couldn't help but blush. 'What am I thinking?' Sanji gasped as Luffy took his clothes and turned around. Sanji's face got red and his manhood started to rise.

Sanji tried to cover himself. Luffy hung up his clothes and turned to look at Sanji. Sanji's face was red and he was trying to hide his arousal. Luffy chuckled. "Let's wash up Sanji." Luffy said getting as close as he could to Sanji. Sanji caught a whiff of Luffy's musk and it caused his manhood to twitch.

'What's wrong with me? Just because Luffy is cute, and looks hot when naked, gah stop it bad thoughts.' Sanji gasped when Luffy touched him. He felt his body tingle. He almost whimpered when Luffy pulled his hand away. "Let's turn the water on." Luffy said happily. He turned the hot water on. The hot water sprayed down over the 2.

Sanji moaned as the hot water hit his member. He heard Luffy chuckle. "You can't wash yourself like that Sanji." Luffy lathered his hands and began to run his hands over Sanji's body. Sanji yelped and quickly spun around. Luffy just grinned, he massaged Sanji's shoulders and Sanji moaned in pleasure. Luffy's hands roamed down Sanji's back and he shuddered in pleasure.

'Shit I feels so hot, Luffy's touch is turning me on.' Sanji thought as his body burned in pleasure. Luffy's hands came to Sanji's ass and he gave him a playful squeeze. Sanji groaned. His arousal twitched and he began leaking pre-cum the hot water quickly washed it away.

"Luffy…" Sanji whimpered out. Luffy went lower and massaged Sanji's legs. Sanji couldn't help but moan as his legs were massaged and cleaned. Sanji shivered in pleasure as Luffy's hands went back to his read and his cheeks were spread.

Sanji moaned as he felt Luffy's wet muscle poke at his entrance. "Fuck Luffy what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you of course but Sanji is already clean inside." Luffy said before pushing his tongue in deeper. Sanji moaned as Luffy's rubber tongue pushed in deeper and deeper. Sanji arched his back and came with a loud moan as Luffy's tongue found his sweet spot.

Luffy pulled his tongue out of Sanji's body. He stood up and positioned his erection. Luffy pushed in his member hard and dripping wet. Sanji yelped in pain and groaned as Luffy filled him. Sanji wanted to resist but as Luffy's hard length filled him his mind went blank.

Luffy's hands grabbed the soap, he re lathered his hands quickly and began to work the front of Sanji's body. Sanji relaxed as Luffy's hands caressed his body and the hot water soothed him. Soon Luffy was fully seated inside Sanji. Luffy chuckled as Sanji moaned.

"Your body is so hot Sanji, do you feel good?"

"Yes Luffy, your cock makes me feel so good, please Luffy move." Sanji moaned out unable to control himself. Luffy chuckled and kissed Sanji's neck, he moved his hips giving slow hard thrusts. Sanji moaned with each thrust in. The friction drove the two crazy with pleasure. "Please Luffy faster."

Luffy obeyed and quickened his pace and Sanji moaned and gasped in pleasure. Luffy's wet hands went down and one hand started stroking Sanji's manhood while the other hand massaged Sanji's balls. Sanji moaned and came hard moaning Luffy's name.

Luffy continued to pound Sanji's clenching heat and came with a moan. Even as he came he didn't stop moving. Sanji groaned at the feeling of Luffy's seed filling him. Sanji's legs felt like Luffy's body and he collapsed onto the ground.

Luffy slipped out of Sanji and he rolled Sanji onto his back. Luffy embraced Sanji and kissed him. Sanji moaned into the kiss and soon felt Luffy's tongue enter his mouth. Luffy reached down and stoked their erections together. Luffy used the water to work their arousals faster and faster.

Luffy devoured Sanji's moans of pleasure. The shower spray started to run low and water pelted the two lovers. The two came together their cum splashing between their chests. The water washed away their seed and Sanji tried to catch his breath.

Luffy turned off the water and kissed Sanji's cheek. "This was one hot shower Sanji, you made it really fun. Next time you can pound my ass." Luffy grabbed a towel and tossed it to Sanji. Sanji blushed as Luffy turned showing his fuck able ass. Luffy without a care grabbed his clothes and walked off naked.

Sanji shivered. He wrapped the towel around his waist but it did nothing to hide his arousal. Sanji was never one for cold showers so he wanted Luffy with him now.

Sanji kicked anyone's ass who tried to take a shower with his Luffy. Their showers were meant for 2 and only 2.

End


End file.
